mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason High
Jason High is a welterweight fighter. He has fought for Dream, Affliction and the UFC. He most recently lost in his UFC debut to Charlie Brenneman and he was then cut from the promotion strangely enough. He then debuted in the Rumble in the Cage promotion in Canada against the highly-touted young prospect Jordan Mein. He defeated Mein via impressive unanimous decision. He next faced undefeated Keto Allen in the main event of another Canadian promotional show. He dominated Allen en route to a TKO stoppage, landing leg kicks before dropping Allen with a picture-perfect combo and finishing him on the ground with punches. He next returned to Dream when he faced veteran Hayato Sakurai at the year-end Dynamite show. He defeated Sakurai via split decision. He next faced Rudy Bears, choking Bears unconscious with a guillotine a little under a minute into the opening round. High next made his Strikeforce debut versus fellow newcomer and KOTC veteran Quinn Mulhern. He defeated Mulhern via unanimous decision to extend his winning streak to an impressive five straight. He next faced Todd Moore, winning via a dominant and bloody unanimous decision to extend his winning streak to six straight. High then fought Nate Moore, defeating him via twenty-six second guillotine choke submission. When Strikeforce's roster was liquidated into the UFC, HIgh's contract went with it. He was next set to make his return to the UFC against Ildemar Alcantara. Instead he next fought prospect Erick Silva losing via a quick first round reverse triangle choke submission. High next signed to fight James Head in a probable loser-leaves-town matchup. High earned his first UFC win over Head via first round guillotine choke submission. High next signed to fight newcomer Anthony Lapsley for November 2013, dominating Lapsley on the ground en route to a unanimous decision victory. High wasted little time in signing to fight fellow Strikeforce vet Adlan Amagov for January 2014. Amagov was unfortunately injured and replaced by newcomer Baneil Dariush. Instead High himself was injured and replaced by former opponent and returning veteran Charlie Brenneman. Fights *Jason High vs. Yuya Shirai - The fight was in the opening round of the Dream 2009 welterweight grand prix. *Jason High vs. Andre Galvao - The fight was Andre Galvao's first loss. The fight was in the semifinals of the Dream 2009 welterweight grand prix. High went on to fight and lose to Marius Zaromskis in the finals later that night for the belt. *Marius Zaromskis vs. Jason High - The fight was in the finals of the Dream 2009 welterweight grand prix for the vacant welterweight title. Jason High had defeated Andre Galvao earlier that night by split decision, Marius Zaromskis had defeated Hayato Sakurai via high kick knockout, and he defeated High with the same high kick. *Charlie Brenneman vs. Jason High' - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. After the fight, Jason High was cut from the UFC. *Jason High vs. Hayato Sakurai *Jason High vs. Rudy Bears *Jason High vs. Quinn Mulhern - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of both prospects. *Jason High vs. Todd Moore *Jason High vs. James Head Category:Welterweight fighters